Feb 2005 CC
Caern Convos for February 2005 Alicia, Guards the Flame, Fostern of the Children of Gaia reports: - A new cub of the Children of Gaia has been successfully napped and has been taken under Dakota and Karl's wing as a fellow Theurge. His name is Tenzin and he has a strong Buddhist background. He is staying at the farmhouse with the other Cubs. - Hope has not been claimed yet as a Garou of any tribe and that if no one else wishes to take her in, then she supposes she will claim the cub as one of hers by the next turning of the Moon and she will begin her training. - The Good Dr. Vissum will soon be meeting his end and that if any Half Moon wishes to pump him for information before she does him in, please contact her. He is staying in a small shack tied up and being kept well fed and alive with round the clock shifts of herself, Trevor (Unless he decides to take off), and Dakota. He has been frustrating to deal with lately and won't budge much. - During the Feburary Full moon, Guards-The-Flame and Three-Blades joined Rags into the Umbra to help him out with the final step of his Fostern Challenge. They made their way into the city and sidestepped through the Harbor Park glade and then hunted through the streets. After some difficulty, such as being swarmed by Bane like bats which caused the small mini pack to go deaf for a solid two days, they ended up in a building where they fought the enemy. In the building they walked hallways of rooms with people watching spiritual televisions, staring open mouthed in stupor. After a bit, they were attacked by what appears to be banes dressed up like police men, swinging billy clubs at them. Three-Blades and Guards-The-Flame held off a group of them while Rags tackled one on his own. They proved to be /very difficult/ and the three of them barely made it out. Rags was victorious in his battle even as he took a great deal of punishment from the one that attacked him. During the fight, they were both blinded and deaf in the darkness of the spiritual building, and thus, their small victory should be something to boast about. Guards-The-Flame notes that she suspects they were in the local police station obviously and that the rooms were jail cells. If there is such a high activity of the Wyrm within those walls 'dressed in blue', then she suggests that we should check it out a bit more closely since she has kin an contacts within the department. Overall, she deems the fight part for Reggie was a success, and she hopes that James will speak to her later to tell a greater tale. - Stacey has passed her Rite of Passage and is now a successful Cliath. Jarred, Song of Fury, Fostern of the Shadow Lords reports: Nothing newsworthy Trevor, Sings to Spirits, Cliath of the Fianna reports: Missing, not heard from recently Natalie, Holds the Line, Cliath of the Glass Walkers reports: - Emma Stone-Spirit is staying at the city safehouse during the fuller moons, if you want to have a good chance at finding her. - Saul Hunts-the-Web didn't return from his Rite of Passage fighting in the Umbra. - Kevin (Ragabash) has decided to join the Walkers for his cub training. - Marcus Bends-the-Rules-While-Smiling has disappeared again; Natalie Holds-the-Line has taken over as tribe elder. Again. Emily DeFalco seems to have disappeared with her husband. Any news of either of them should be brought to Natalie. - The Wendigo elder will be holding a Potlatch in early March. Tribal elders are invited. Lucky, Fate’s Right Hand, Cliath of the Silent Striders reports: Missing, not heard from recently Cole, Howls for Glory, Cliath of the Fianna reports: Nothing newsworthy Dillen, Bane of the Bloodsuckers, Cliath of the Get of Fenris reports: Nothing newsworthy Erik, Voice of the Trees, Metis Cliath of the Fianna reports: - Voice of the Trees, Metis Galliard of the Fianna, is petitioning to join the Guardian pack Ridgeline. Andy, Cub of the Silver Fangs reports: - As a cub limited primarily to the Silver Fangs’ territory, Andy has not had opportunity to gain or pass along news. This should not be construed as a failing on his part. General Knowledge: (As reported by Yi, Three Blades, Ragabash of the Bone Gnawers; Kenneth, Dagger’s Edge, Philodox of the Shadow Lords; Reggie, Rags Torn to Rags, Ahroun of the Uktena and others) Moot: There was no Moot this month. Caern/Wyld: City: Tribes: - Jacinta, Pierces the Ice, elder of the Wendigo, has forbidden any contact between the Glass Walkers and any Wendigo kin. Packs: - There is a new scouting pack in the Sept, based in the city. Guided by Magpie, Birdseye has the following members: Jana, Auggie, Tu and Cole. Their territory encompasses the Montrose District and Silver Avenue on the West Side. We will be speaking to the other city packs to offer our assistance in scouting and information gathering. - Requiem, after the moot, had been laying low in the city. Up until a week or so after, the three under Fenris moved to the outside edge of the Northern Bawn, and have since been only seen in that area off and on. Aside from that, their workings have been secretive. People: - Stacey completed her Rite of Passage towards the end of January and was given the deed name Walks-the-Middle-Road. - Yi brought an outsider onto the Bawn and ended up insulting the Guardian Pack's member: White Bear. She is expected to perform the Rite of Contrition and fully apologize for the offense. - Yi accompanied Reggie Rags-Torn-to-Rags on his mission for his Fostern challenge. Acting as scout, she and Alicia Guards-Flame both participated in battle against some undeniably hostile spirits of the Wyrm that looked like corrupted policemen turned troll. Though the Uktena ahroun managed to kill his own spirit and trophy, Yi and Alicia too kept off a fair group of them from attacking the ahroun further. Challenges: Deaths: - Saul died on his Rite of Passage. The Glass Walkers have not announced a time for his Gathering. Cubs: - Near the waxing gibbous moon, Hope was found in the infirmary with nothing but a blanket. Her shredded clothes were left in the garbage. Category:Caern Convo